Sealed with a Kiss
by gari10
Summary: "I'm screwed. A weekend away with my hot best friend, who I love, in a hotel…" She sighs, "Here goes nothing." I do not own the characters or show.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you almost ready, Maura?" Jane asked. She stood waiting at the bottom of the ME's stairs, impatiently waiting on her best friend.

"Almost.." Maura yelled down.

Today they were leaving for a weekend trip to Seattle for one of Maura's friends from school's wedding. The doctor had talked Jane into taking the weekend off and going with her to get away for a while. The detective was happy to go and meet some of Maura's friends from school but a little nervous about being around so many doctors. But honestly, she would do anything for her.

Maura came quickly down the stairs carrying a small bag to go along with the already big suitcase sitting at the bottom. "Let's go!" The smaller woman was smiling brightly, clearly excited for this trip. "Jane, you are going to love Miranda. She is delightful. But who I am really excited for you to meet is my close friend Arizona. I believe you two will get along great." She brushed by Jane as she was speaking, setting off sensations inside.

"Oh, so the genius Dr. Isles had a BFF in college too?" Jane asked smirking at her friend.

"As a matter of fact I did, Detective." She replied with a wink.

At first, Jane was not sure how she felt about this new information. Part of her was glad to hear her friend was not alone; the other part of her was…jealous. "Why am I jealous?" She thought to herself. "Great now I got to meet the former best friend.."

Knowing she had to meet this Arizona made Jane even more nervous about this trip. Maura was picking up on Jane's quietness. "What's wrong, Jane?" she was immediately at the taller woman's side with a encouraging hand on her back, "they will love you because I love you. Besides your my LLBFF," she said with such sincerity.

Jane's heart fluttered hearing those words. "You ready?"

"Yes. Let's head to the airport."

Maura picked up the small bag while Jane grabbed the two big suitcases. "Geeze, Maur, what do you got in these? Bricks?!"

"Of course not, why would I bring bricks to a wedding?"

"Sarcasm, doctor."

Maura blushed slightly then smiled, "Oh…." She cleared her throat and continued, "By the way, we are meeting Arizona and her wife for dinner tonight once we get there."

"What?!" Jane said. "Thanks for the heads up there." The words _and her wife_ not lost on the detective. "This should be interesting…" She said silently to herself. Jane had no problems with two females being married; she wouldn't mind being married to Maura… "Where did that come from…" she thought.

"I'm screwed. A weekend away with my hot best friend, who I love, in a hotel…" She sighs, "Here goes nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

The girls landed in Seattle around 5pm and headed straight to the hotel.

"We are meeting them at 7 at the Italian place down the street from where we are staying," the doctor said in the cab on the way to their hotel.

"Sounds great, doc." Maura smiled at Jane's use of the nickname.

They arrived at the fanciest hotel Jane had ever seen; she hopped out of the cab allowing the smaller woman to take her hand while also getting out of the cab. "Damn, Maura, how much did this cost?!"

Maura smiled at Jane's gesture getting out of the cab. "It doesn't matter, Jane. This is a weekend for us to get away and have a good time, and I intend on that happening."

Suddenly Jane was nervous, realizing she never really got any details about the room they were staying in. Maura took care of booking everything. The detective couldn't hardly catch her breath.

"Jane…Jane. Are you okay? You look like you are about to faint."

"I'm good." She squeaked out.

They walked into the beautiful foyer, the taller woman's eyes roaming all over the room, her hand placed at the small of the doctor's back. She observed how much Maura looked in her element in a place like that and wondered what it was this woman even saw in their friendship. She could be friends with anyone- the rich, doctors, or just more intelligent people in general. She was brought out of her thoughts by a small hand on her arm that sent shivers down her spine.

"Our room is on the 8th floor."

"Lead the way," Jane motioned for Maura to walk ahead.

They rode up to their floor and found their room. Maura inserted the key and opened it up revealing a spacious area, decorated gorgeously.

"Wow," Jane breathed.

Maura watched her friend as she walked to the big picture window that allowed them a view of the city. Her eyes followed the taller woman around the room as she found the couch and huge TV, flowers sitting on the coffee table. Purposefully she has asked for a big TV so Jane could watch her sports. The thought dawning on her that she does a lot of things like that for her friend. She then watched her enter the bedroom, where one king size bed and huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub were all located. "She is gorgeous," Maura whispered, allowing herself to take in the view of Jane.

"Maur….Maura." The smaller woman was taken out of her thoughts by the sound of her own name. "There is only one bed. Isn't there supposed to be two?" Jane asked, kind of flustered.

"Jane, we share a bed all the time. I thought we could just share one here to and enjoy this amazing room." She paused, debating on whether to say her next thought. "Besides I always sleep better when you are there too."

The detective's lips curled into a smile as she approached the doctor. Maura looked up unsure of what was going on in the other woman's head. Jane hugged the smaller woman, taking in her scent. "Ok, Maur, sounds good," she whispered into her ear, sending shivers down Maura's body. She released her, not knowing where the sudden courage came from that allowed her to embrace her friend like that.

Maura stood there stunned for a moment. "Well I suppose we should get ready for dinner then," she finally managed to get out.

"Alright but I am not dressing up," Jane retorted.

"Yes you are. I packed you a dress," Isles said.

"No…" she groaned.

"Jane, easy way or the hard way." And there was that look that could not be said no to.

Jane stomped over to her suitcase to get her nice outfit, "Ok, the easy way."

Maura smirked proudly at her ability to get this strong-willed detective to wear a dress. Then the thought of being next to her all night while she looked good suddenly hit the doctor. "Well this should be interesting," she thought. She rapidly tried to change her mindset.

"I can't wait for you to meet Arizona, Jane." She said while they began to go through their bags.

"Me either, Maur. I am sure she is great."

"I've never met her wife though, heard a lot about her. She is one of the best orthopedic surgeons in the country."

"Wow," Jane replied. "What is it that Arizona does again?"

"She is the head of pediatric surgery."

"Two surgeons, that is impressive."

"Yes it is," Maura said smiling. "Being a detective is also quite impressive," she said looking directly at Jane, giving a small smile.

"No it's not that impressive. I am definitely no doctor," the detective said almost sadly. "You, my friend, are the impressive one."

"I do not ever want to hear you talk about yourself like that again, Jane." Maura said kind of angrily. "You are the best at what you do. I wouldn't want to work with anyone else."

The taller woman looked over at her friend and gave a warm smile. "Thanks, Doc."

"Now let's finish getting ready. I don't want to keep them waiting."


	3. Chapter 3

Jane was sitting on the couch watching sports center. It never takes her as long to get ready as it does the doctor. She hated to admit that she kind of liked the outfit picked out for her. She was in a knee length, short sleeved red dress with black heels. Her jewelry even matched. Jane's hair was pulled into a low bun, and she was actually wearing make up. "Not too bad, detective," she said to herself, smiling.

She heard the sound of heels coming, signaling the smaller woman was finally ready to go. After seeing each other though, neither one of them wanted to leave the room.

Maura was wearing a form fitting, curve hugging, sleeveless knee length black dress. This particular dress showed off just the right amount of cleavage and did not leave much left to the imagination. She had on black do-me pumps, and her hair was down and curly, framing her face. Jane had to put her hand up to her mouth to make sure she wasn't drooling.

"Maura…wo…you look great, really amazing." The smaller woman blushed and gave a small, shy smile.

"Thank you, Jane. That is very sweet. You look pretty great too, gorgeous actually." Jane smiled at the compliment.

Maura approached the taller woman, gently pushing a wisp of hair behind her ear, letting her fingers linger on Jane's face for a second longer than necessary. "You really should let whoever picked out your clothes do that more often," the doctor said almost seductively.

"Was that sarcasm, Dr. Isles."

"Why I think it was, detective." Maura said with a big smile.

"Not bad, Maur. All right let's head out. We don't want to keep your friends waiting." Jane stuck her arm out for the smaller woman to slip her hand through. They continued walking like this all the way to the restaurant, Jane stealing glances as often as she could.

/

Arizona sat with her wife Callie at the restaurant, patiently waiting on her friend to arrive.

"Will you sit still, Arizona. I am sure they will be here shortly," Callie said with a smile.

Arizona smirked at her wife. "You know I get excited easy."

Callie laughed and gently placed a hand on her arm. The blonde smiled over at her gorgeous companion and placed a light, chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you, Calliope."

"Because I'm awesome," Callie said quickly back, winking.

"I think I see her Cal!" pointing at the window. "Who is that beautiful woman with her?"

"I thought you said she was coming with her best friend? You didn't tell me she was gay."

"Well she wasn't, and as far as I know she has never claimed to be." Arizona said.

"Well they look pretty together to me."

"Maura would of told me if she was dating Jane. Maybe they don't realize what everyone else probably sees. That happened to you, Callie." The dark haired woman smiled thinking about how her friends had helped her come to terms with her sexuality.

"Then maybe we should help them."

Arizona smiled bright, "Absolutely."

They continued to watch Jane and Maura walk through the doors arm in arm and smiling at each other, talking quietly. It was like they didn't even know anyone else was around. They were so engrossed in each other.

Maura finally glanced up to see her friend.

"Ari!" She waved and pulled Jane along quickly to her old friend.

"Maur! Wow. You look great," Arizona exclaimed.

"You too!" the golden haired woman replied.

After the two of them got through hugging, while Callie and Jane stood there awkwardly, nodding to each other, introductions took place.

"Oh, Arizona, this is my best friend Detective Jane Rizzoli." Jane stuck her hand out, but the blonde went in for a hug instead. Jane, not typically a hugger, but allowed it because of her relationship to Maura.

"And this is my wife Callie." Callie shook Maura and Jane's hands before they were all seated. Jane pulling out the chair for her friend and letting her get settled first. Arizona taking notice of the gesture.

"I am so glad you guys could make it out here for Bailey's wedding. She is going to be thrilled," Arizona gushed.

Maura smiled, "I am really glad too. Plus it is nice to get away from Boston for a couple of days." Jane nodded in agreement.

"So did you get roped into accompanying Maura to the wedding, Jane?" Callie asked, smiling.

"Sure did. She is a hard one to say no to," Jane said smiling down at the smaller woman. The ME placed her hand on Jane's arm giving a playful tap. The detective then placed that arm around the back of her chair.

Callie caught on to the chemistry between these two only confirming her and Arizona's suspicions more.

The four of them ate their meal and drank their wine. They laughed about some old memories and different stories from all their jobs. Callie and Arizona showed pictures of their daughter and gushed all about her. Maura and Jane listened and smiled at the stories. It was like these four had known each other forever.

"Excuse me; I have to go the restroom. That was a lot of wine," Jane said.

"I will go too," Callie chimed in. As she stood she leaned down to give her wife a peck on the cheek. "I"ll be right back." Arizona smiled up at her and nodded.

"You two are so cute," Maura exclaimed; Jane noticing the sparkle in her eyes as she spoke.

Jane and Callie headed to the restroom in the back of the room.

"How long have you two been married?" Jane inquired.

"Two and a half years." Callie said with huge grin. "She is my everything. I could not ask for a better person to spend my life with."

Jane's heart genuinely felt good for these people and sad for herself because she wanted that with Maura.

The doctor noticed Jane's mood. "So when are you going to do it?"

"Do what?" Jane asked, confused.

Callie smiled, "Kiss that woman in there. You obviously love her. You can't keep your eyes or hands off of her; I can see how you protect her and watch out for her. So… when are you going to do it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Jane tried to protest.

"Don't lie, detective. You are no good at it," she smirked. "Man up, so they say. She is crazy about you too."

Jane smiled thinking about Maura wanting her as much as she wanted her. "Ok. I will think about it."

"Sounds good, Jane, but don't think too hard."

"Thanks, Callie," she said as they headed out of the restroom.

/

Back at the table while the girls were gone, Arizona and Maura were having their own conversations about anything and everything.

"You two seem really happy, Ari."

"We are, M. Calliope and our daughter are my life. I can't keep my eyes off of her," She said smiling. "I love her so much. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. She is my person." Arizona continued almost tearing up.

"Jane is my person," Maura said quietly, not realizing it slipped out.

"I can tell." Arizona said softly. "We both could. Does she know how you feel, M?"

"No. I have been too afraid I would scare her away. I love her, Ari. I can't even function when she is not around."

"Tell her," the blonde said simply.

"I wish it was that easy," Maura replied. "I will figure something out."

Arizona patted her friends arm, "It will be ok," she whispered out as the other two rejoined the table.

"It's getting late, Maur. You ready to head back to the hotel," Jane asked hesitantly.

"She is right, babe." Callie said to Arizona. We should get home to Soph and get some sleep before tomorrow's festivities.

"I am so glad we go to do this!" Maura exclaimed. "We will see you guys tomorrow."

"We will sit together there so we can hang out more," Arizona chimed in.

"Nite," Callie and Arizona said.

"Goodnight" Maura and Jane replied.

As soon as Callie and Arizona got outside they looked at each other and said at the same time, "She loves her!" They burst out laughing.

"They will figure it out," the blonde said.

"Of course they will, we did," Callie said, leaning in to give her wife a sloppy kiss.

/

Jane and Maura walked back to the hotel not saying much, just enjoying the crisp air.

"That was fun," Jane said breaking the silence. "I like your friends."

Maura smiled, "They are quite great."

More silence.

"I am beat, Maur."

"Me too, Jane. I am looking forward to relaxing tonight."

Jane's mind was going a hundred miles an hour, and she didn't realize the same was happening for her friend. Maura's hand tightened around Jane's arm which pulled them closer.

"Are you cold, doc?"

"A little, but I am okay. We do not have that much farther to go."

Jane not wanting to see her friend shiver, released Maura's hand from her arm and placed that same arm around the smaller woman, snuggling her in close for the rest of their journey. "Wouldn't want my LLBFF to freeze to death."

Maura's breath became shorter at the close contact, but she relaxed into the touch. "No we don't," she replied smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

The two women finally made it back to the hotel after a comfortable walk. They rode the elevator up to the 8th floor and continued into their room.

"How about we get changed into something more comfortable and try to find a movie on TV?"

"Sounds like a plan, Jane."

They entered the bedroom and dug out their pajamas for the night. Jane started to change but realized Maura already had her dress down around her ankles and was wearing a matching set of black lace panties and bra. She knew she was staring but could not stop herself.

Maura felt eyes on her and looked up to see two eyes boring into her. She felt a heated blush up her face.

"Like what you see, detective."

Jane smirked slightly at being caught and began changing herself, causing the doctor to pause her movements to get a glance at the taller woman's long legs and toned stomach. "Looks like I like the view as much as you do," she replied cockily.

They changed the rest of the way in silence and made their way to the couch. Maura found a good movie she thought they both would enjoy, and they finally started to relax.

Maura was so tired that she began to doze off during the movie. Her head was towards the arm of the chair, and Jane had her feet in her lap, gently rubbing soothing patterns on her ankles and shins. As the movie ended, she glanced up to see the doctor completely out of it. One arm up behind her head and the other one lying at her side, her shirt had ridden up some revealing smooth skin that Jane wanted to touch.

The detective didn't want to move and just enjoy the view, but she knew Maura would be stiff if she let her sleep all night like that. She got up quietly setting the doctor's feet up on the couch. She then proceeded to pick her up bridal style. The smaller woman wrapped her arms around the detective's neck, nuzzling into her and letting out a contented sigh. Jane found this completely adorable and placed a soft kiss on her temple as she carried her to the bed.

As she tried to gently lay her down, Maura would not release her arms. This left the taller woman inches from her face and stuck. Truth be told, she could of got up if she really wanted to.

"Don't go," Maura whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere, Maur…. Ever." Jane said that with so much conviction and heart, that that was all that needed to be said.

The smaller woman opened her eyes to see ones staring back at her with so much love. Jane took a deep breath and leaned so close they were breathing the same air.

"Maura"

"Hmm"

"I am in love with you." It was said so quietly that neither one of them was sure it even happened.

The doctor brought her head up to meet the taller woman's and placed a gentle kiss that sent shock waves through them both.

"I love you too."

Jane immediately began to devour her lips, kissing her hard and all over. Her lips trailed down the doctor's neck leaving goose bumps. Maura tilted her head to give more access. Eventually the smaller woman had pulled the detective completely on top of her, her hands playing underneath the fabric of Jane's shirt.

All the sensations were becoming almost too much for Jane. She sat Maura up, letting her fingers graze the skin at the hem of her shirt. She then gently brought it up over the doctor's head, revealing gorgeous breasts that needed to be touched. The detective took her time exploring all the newly exposed skin with her hands and mouth, the smaller woman's head thrown back incomplete delight. Maura allowed her hands to roam Jane's back, finally getting her shirt up over her head as well.

They both sat completely naked from the waste up, just taking in the sight of each other. Maura began to kiss down Jane's color bone all the way to her breast. She sucked and licked, making the taller woman moan in pleasure.

Jane's hands slowly drifted down Maura's back grabbing her ass lifting her up and into the detective slightly, the friction from their hips driving them both crazy.

Maura's hands drifted to the top of the detective's pants, and she hooked her thumbs into them. The taller woman lifted up so they could be slid off of her.

After removing Maura's shorts, Jane laid down on top of her, kissing her gently. They were taking their time and enjoying the feeling of each other bodies. Their hips began to rock. They were both so turned on, it was not going to take much to send them both over the edge.

Jane pumped into Maura, as the smaller woman grabbed at her back and ass trying to get her closer. Her legs were spread and wrapped around the detective's lean hips. Their climaxes began to rise, and they knew it was coming on fast. They looked into each other's eyes as the last thrust sent them both into oblivion. Their breathing was heavy and their bodies were sweaty.

The taller woman slid off and lay beside her. Maura threw her arm over the detective and cuddled up into her side. Jane wrapped her arms around her.

"I don't want to waste any more time," Maura said quietly.

Jane kissed her forehead. "We won't. I promise."

"I can't believe it took us that long to just admit how we felt," the doctor said giggling.

"If I would of known what I was missing I would of said something sooner," Jane laughed.

Maura poked her in the stomach, laughing along with her.

"Your friends are going to figure out this happened tomorrow," Jane said.

"Are you okay with that?" It was a question asked hesitantly.

"Maura, I want the whole world to know that I love you."

"I love you too, Jane… Round two?" the smaller asked smiling.

"As you wish, Doctor Isles."


	5. Chapter 5

The wedding could not of been more beautiful. Bailey and her husband looked so happy and so in love. The four friends sat at the reception enjoying each other's company. The DJ announced the bride and groom's first dance, and everyone turned to watch.

"That will be us one day," Jane whispered in Maura's ear, rubbing circles on her bare shoulder.

Callie and Arizona noticed how close these two were today, and how they kept whispering and flirting with each other.

"O my gosh!" Arizona exclaimed, getting Rizzoli and Isles attention. She pointed at them and smiled, "You two had sex."

They immediately smiled and blushed, nodding at them.

"Yes we did." Maura announces happily.

The four of them laugh; Callie and Arizona congratulate them. The DJ announces that everyone can now join the couple on the dance floor. Callie gets up and takes Arizona by the hand ushering her out there. They dance close, talking quietly.

Jane stands up, "May I have this dance?"

Maura winks, "Of Course, Detective."

They continue out to the dance floor. Their arms are wrapped around each other and stare into each other's eyes. They are so lost in the moment it is like they are the only two there.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Jane says.

"For loving me. For being my person. For being you. I love you."

"No. Thank you, Maur. You are my everything, and I love you."

She leans down, sealing their words with a sweet kiss.


End file.
